Victor von Doom (Earth-TRN554)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN554 | BaseOfOperations = Planet Zero; formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Suit grafted to his skin | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = World destroyer and conqueror, owner of Planet Zero; former scientist, student | Education = College (dropped out) | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Planet Zero | Creators = Simon Kinberg; Jeremy Slater; Josh Trank | First = | Death = | Quotation = The end of your world is the beginning of mine. | Speaker = Doom | QuoteSource = Fantastic Four (2015 film) | HistoryText = Victor von Doom was a genius scientist, who was working with Franklin Storm on the discovering the alternate dimension and a way to get there. But he soon left the Baxter Institute for his own reasons. Years later, Franklin Storm tried to get Victor to return. He agreed only because of his feelings for Sue, Franklin's daughter. In the Baxter, he met Reed Richards and his old partners Johnny and Susan Storm. While they were working on the "Quantum Gate", they became friends. The team wanted to explore the second dimension, to be the first like Neil Armstrong. But when the work was finished, the sponsors decided to send their partners from NASA there, rejecting the team's request. Victor became outraged, his dreams were fading. After getting drunk with the team, they decide to use the Quantum Gate first. Reed recruits his best friend Ben Grimm to join them. In the 2nd dimension, Planet Zero, they found a strange energy substance. When Victor attempted to touch it, the ground erupted of the substance. Reed, Ben and Johnny saved, but victor was left there. They thought he died. But he survived. The green substance grafted the suit to his skin and gave him telekinetic powers. And then he started to plan his revenge. He knew that people are ruining his old world and will plan to ruin his new one. The world would be saved, and people will live in peace only under his control. But firstly, he must destroy one world to create a new one. He named himself "Doom". A year later it happened. A new team sent an expedition to collect samples from the planet and returned with Victor back to Earth, to the secret base. There, Doom reveals to Harvey Allen how the planet helped him survive and explains his new abilities. He also later reveals his intentions; that he knows what the scientists intend to do to his planet, and his plan to wipe out Earth. He kills Allen and several other scientists, and escapes. Franklin Storm tries to reason with him, but Victor refuses to listen, and kills him instead by telekinetically frying him. He goes back to the planet with the Quantum Gate and uses his telekinesis to manipulate the reactor to suck the Earth into a black hole, also disintegrating the Earth's matter into energy for the planet. But Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny with their new powers, get sucked into the portal and confront him on Planet Zero. Doom easily defeated them. Then the four attacked again, but now like a team. After a long battle Ben punched Doom into the portal, disintegrating him, causing the portal to shut down, and Johnny attempts to further close it. | Powers = * With his metallic body and metabolic rate, he has the power of telekinesis, super strength, and energy blasts. | Abilities = * Has a genius intellect. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Arrogance, Inflated Ego | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Toby Kebbell portrays Victor von Doom in the 2015 film Fantastic Four. | Trivia = * Prior to entering re-shoots, this incarnation of Dr. Doom was initially a blogger named Victor Domashev and was simply referred to as "Doom." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Виктор фон Дум (TRN554) Category:Von Doom Family Category:Baxter Institute Student Category:Telekinesis Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Negative Zoner Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Senses Category:Teleporters